Kaa: Before the first encounter
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: It seems that Mowgli and Kaa encountered in a purely circumstancial manner, but what if things weren't so simple? How could one snake plan for an encounter with the man-cub and how did he achieve it? Contains mind control and other kinky stuff.
1. Shere Khan

Kaa: Before the first encounter, part 1

Kaa was hungry.

Like any animal acting on instincts, the snake was mostly interested in a very little selection of activities. Eating, sleeping and surviving, for the most part, were all that any beasts in the jungle would be truly invested in, yet there was something altogether different about Kaa, something unexplainable that made him a rare exception.

Slithering in the many trees that he could potentially call home, the snake looked at a sight that made him salivate with anticipation. It was a man-cub, one that was kept in a pack of wolves, protected by those fearsome beasts who always stayed together. Their wise decision protecting the child from Kaa's hunger, the python could only look from afar as he licked his serpentine lips. His own desires trumping his basic instincts, he craved to eat that particular man-cub more than anything else. He could sate his hunger with any smaller beasts he could find, which would be an easy task for him, yet his pride made him desire to have this little human in his belly, digesting away toward his own satisfaction. To do so, however, he would need a plan, as however cunning and strong he knew he was, he would never be able to face a whole pack of wolves by himself.

Slithering away, he began to think of a course of action, one that would certainly work in his favour. Looking around on many branches to find inspiration, he finally saw a being that could certainly help him in his schemes. Down on the ground, Shere Khan could be seen, always on the hunt for a worthy pursuit or two. Thinking himself the greatest threat in the jungle, the tiger was always mentioned to scare others away, put on a pedestal of savagery and pride. Kaa, though, knew the truth behind all of these stories as he had been the architect of this reputation.

A long time ago, Kaa had many difficulties in finding prey, word spreading around that a powerful and intelligent snake snatched many smaller beasts away. Ganging up or fleeing at the mere sound of his hissing, he had seen the need to make it so most would forget about him, if only so that he could have a chance of eating more regularly and without much trouble. Thus, he had seen it necessary to create a whole new threat: Shere Khan. The tiger, a proud simpleton, had proved to be quite vulnerable at times, which made Kaa's little talent all the more efficacious when confronting him. Even though he had trouble as his reputation had preceded him, Kaa knew many ways in which to make someone weak to his powers of persuasion, which had worked successfully as more and more spoke of Shere Khan than they did of Kaa.

This time, however, he would need to go ahead and change the tiger a bit, the unsuspecting puppet trailing around under him as he would soon bow down to his will. The snake hissing to let the hunter know of his presence, this prompted Shere Khan to sigh in annoyance, looking up as Kaa slithered down from the branch above his position. ''Kaa...To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?'' he asked, already tired of the python's company.

''You wound me. Have I not always been friendly to you?'' replied the sly snake, a smile on his face due to what he knew would eventually happen. ''Sssay, what are you doing in this territory?'' he asked, faking innocence and curiosity.

''I am looking for ways to get out of my boredom. Now, unless you know a way to do so, be gone. I have no quarrel with you, but there will be if you don't leave me to my task, Kaa,'' he said in a direct manner, not caring one jot whether he was polite or not.

''I may have a proposition for you, Shere Khan. I heard that there isss a man-cub in the jungle...'' the snake began to say, his head getting closer to the tiger's.

Wary of the snake's tricks, the tiger dared not make eye contact with the manipulative and inferior being. ''So? A man-cub is no threat to me. A full-grown man would be a different thing, but a child is hardly something for me to be scared of,'' he said, chuckling at this silly notion the snake had.

Seeing that his suggestions of supremacy and being the greatest hunter had made Kaa's job more difficult for him, he now knew that he had to go ahead and use a different, yet altogether similar tactic to make the tiger see his way. His tail moving toward the tiger's back, it then moved under its tail and butt as it prepared for the moment to strike. Meanwhile, Kaa simply kept on facing the hunter, his long body being a great advantage in such a situation. ''But, sssurely I mussst be right, don't you think ssso?'' he said, not bothering with subtlety as his famous rings of colors erupted in his eyes, replacing his pupils with pools of wonderful colors.

Looking for a second, the tiger was wise enough to know that it would be a bad idea to look as he brought his paw up whilst looking on the side, ready to defend himself from the controlling ways of the snake. Unaware of the secondary threat to his being, he was left defenceless as the tail began to coil around his thick penis, sending a jolt of unexpected pleasure in his body. His risen paw getting on the ground in order for him to retain his balance, he was too slow to look away as Kaa took the opportunity presented to him. The spiralling eyes now locked on the tiger's, the python began to sway a little bit so as to emphasize how alluring and irresistible this experience would be and how powerless the tiger would be to stop it. ''That'sss a good Shere Khan...Jussst watch my eyes...'' he began to say in a tantalizing manner, making the experience and incredibly soothing and tempting one.

The tiger, already aware that looking at those eyes would spell doom for him, could not bring himself to simply put his gaze away, as if something within him desperately wanted this. The tip of Kaa's tail tickling his penis not helping in any way, this was just enough for his mind to connect pleasure with Kaa's presence on a subconscious level, making it even harder for the hunter to regain control of the situation.

''Jussst do what comes to you naturally. It feels good, doesn't it? To sssimply let yourssself go and for me to make you happy. I do make you happy, right Shere Khan?'' he asked, his questions sending divergent thoughts into the tiger's thinking process. His tail still tickling Khan's sensitive shaft, he began to do so more vigorously as the tickling turned into full-blown rubbing.

''Y-y-'' the tiger bumbled, his pride getting in the way of what he wanted. Not exactly aware of what he desired, his body craved for more attention, yet his mind bade for him to defend himself. The pressure of Kaa's presence rendering both of those fronts weaker by the second, his bodily desires won over his reason as he finally committed to the answer he wanted to give. ''Yes...''

''Good little tiger,'' Kaa said in a pleasant voice. Beginning to coil around the tiger's member, he could feel that it had grown quite erect, his enjoyment of this situation being doubly more obvious. ''You do remember about all of those times before, yes?'' he asked, taking advantage of this situation, delighted in how his dominance was now complete over this pompous being.

His memories unlocked in the first stage of his trance, Shere Khan began to remember how Kaa had always pleased him thus, showing him the way as he now felt that he had always trusted him secretly. The snake could not be wrong as he could now feel two coils over his long and hard rod, an indicative that the best part was yet to come. ''Yes, I do...master,'' he replied, his voice full of need as his submissive side was finally brought back thanks to the wonderful eyes of this powerful python.

''Good anssswer,'' the hypnotic snake retorted, squeezing the tiger's shaft tightly as he then began to pump up and down in slow strokes. Hearing the tiger purr with his eyes reflecting his own made Kaa ecstatic in his utter dominance. Delighted that he was such a force to be reckoned with, he briefly forgot his hunger as he went on to turn the tiger into his plaything for a while. His tip moving independently, he began to stroke the tiger's urethra, adding a whole new level of pleasurable torture. ''Now, you know how this goes, my little tiger ssslave. You cannot achieve sssatisssfaction unlesss I give you the command to do ssso,'' he added, knowing quite well that this would mean he could drive the proud hunter insane in depravity.

''Yes, my master,'' the tiger enthusiastically said as his mouth turned into a huge smile. Getting on his back, the tiger now fully cooperated with the snake as he gave him full access to his throbbing penis. His eyes still locked on the rings of colors, they now matched the speed perfectly, the blue, red, green, yellow and other such magnificent colors pulsating wildly as they had replaced his pupils a moment ago.

Pumping the tiger in a rapid manner, the snake could only rejoice as he swayed in a serpentine dance, drawing the tiger further in his deviance as the delightful submission of this fierce feline made Kaa smile in contentment. The small roars of pleasure and the constant purring made him feel like a true master, one without any rival as the high he experienced felt like a true joy to him. ''Sssay who your massster is, little kitten!'' he boasted, his face now closer to Shere Khan as he licked his furry cheek with his forked tongue.

''You are, master Kaa! You are my master!'' he said, his voice tinted with desperation as his member twitched due to its desire to release. With Kaa being unrelenting, it was finally the time to stop playing as the snake knew he had other things to do. ''You may now come, my plaything,'' he retorted, letting go of the tiger's penis as he unleashed the pleasure that the tiger had been expecting. His penis twitching in approval, the tiger roared as his white flag of surrender was lifted several times in the air, landing on his fur as he felt powerless, helpless, yet also satiated and happy in his submission.

''Now, would you be ready to hear what I have to sssay?', Kaa asked, his tone now gentle, contrasting severely with the confident and dominant tone he used a few seconds ago.

''Yes, my master,'' Shere Khan simply answered. Basking in the aftermath of his orgasm, he could not deny anything his master would say to him as he could only think of when he would feel this way again.

''You hate humans. You truly dissslike their ways and their pretended sssuperiority. It is quite clear that you are the better hunter and no other creature can even pretend otherwissse. It would be an insssult to even hear anyone sssay that any human is more dangerousss than you are,'' Kaa said, planting the seeds of his plan in the entranced tiger's mind.

His own train of thoughts being altered by Kaa, the tiger began to see why he hated those humans. Always building things, thinking themselves better because they had created mere weapons while they thought themselves the masters of the jungle. He was the prime hunter, the alpha and omega of this whole place with the jungle being his whole hunting ground. No one could take that from him, no one.

''Ssso, to hear that there is a man-cub in thisss jungle must drive you in a frenzy, I take it? That a little being could go on and think himssself better than you would be a grave insssult, one that needs to be corrected. You want to tear him apart, to make him an example to his peers,'' the manipulative snake continued, never letting go of his hypnotic gaze as he poured all of these suggestions and information on the receptive tiger.

''Yes...tear him apart...'' was all that Shere Khan could reply, already lost in a fantasy where he would destroy humans, especially this non-described man-cub with his powerful claws and his bare teeth.

''Now, I will go back in my tree and snap a tree branch. When I do so, you will wake up and you will forget what happened here, but my suggestions shall still hold on deeply in your subconscious. You will not question how you came to be so dirty and shall only remember that you took a pleasant nap,'' Kaa commanded, already getting back on the tree above the tiger. Convinced that he was out of sight, he then used his tail to snap a small branch in a loud manner, effectively waking the tiger up from his trance.

The tiger, snapped out of it, returned on all four, then yawned as he felt somehow happy. Relaxed, he then began to have new ideas pop in his mind, his eyes turning into glares of anger as he knew just what kind of prey he would hunt. With nothing else occupying his mind, he was dead set on making the whole jungle know that he was in search of a man-cub and that no one should be in his way should he find his prey. Now devoted to this simple task, the tiger advanced, getting out of Kaa's sight as he would search for this so-called dangerous being.

Kaa, looking at what he achieved, quietly chuckled as he knew that the first phase was now over. All he needed now was a second cooperator and he would be set.

And he knew just who to look for...


	2. Bagheera

Kaa: Before the first encounter, part 2

The hunt was on.

It had been a few days since Kaa's meeting with Shere Khan. Word had already spread that the tiger was looking for a man-cub, making everyone nervous as they saw that he would be restless in his hunt until he would be satisfied. This news making Kaa happy, he nonetheless still hadn't eaten as a very important part of his plan was being surprisingly elusive as he could not find his next unknowing collaborator: Bagheera.

The panther, being a wise, yet stuff one, would be perfect in the role he had laid out for him. While Kaa could not exactly pinpoint if he was most looking forward to make the panther surrender to his will or if he would resist the temptation of utter dominance, the snake still had to find the older feline so as to make him part of his plan. Having never really interacted with the seemingly intelligent being, Kaa still knew that he would surely not be foolish enough to fall into his trap without any problem. This one would require a different approach were he to find him. Still hungry as he continued his search, the stubborn nature of the python made him think of how sweet a morsel the man-cub would be in the end as he went from tree to tree in hope to find the black feline.

Finally arriving near Bagheera, Kaa could already see that he was merely asleep, hidden in a far corner of the jungle. On his lonesome, the snoring panther looked like a prime target as the ever-so dominant streak in Kaa boiled in anticipation. To see that feline so vulnerable woke something in him that made him unable to resist as he slithered stealthily toward his prey, hissing softly as the panther was still slumbering lazily, unguarded. Chuckling under his breath, the satisfied snake then began to move his tail and his long body around the panther, preparing for what would assuredly be the easiest prey he would ever meet.

Taking his time, he was then sure that his setup was perfect as then coiled around the panther quite quickly, leaving no time to the bumbling old feline to retaliate or evade his attempt at constriction. Bagheera, woken up by this surprise attack, never had the time to even swipe his claws or escape from the snake's attempt as he was brought up in the air, half-a-meter away from the ground as his front paws and the rest of his body was limping helplessly. His back paws, his tail and most of his lower body being free from the scaly coils of his assailant, he was nonetheless unable to free himself from this terrible hold. Scared for his life, yet also drowsy and angry, a myriad of emotions conflicted in his mind before panic would eventually settle in as he looked at Kaa, his captor. ''What is the meaning of this?'' he asked, afraid that he might already know the answer to this.

With a grin on his face, the python loved how he held all the power in this situation. The panther, as far as he was concerned, was at his mercy, a position that Kaa grew to enjoy very much with each passing second as the feline struggled futilely to get out of his tight grasp. The snake, hissing and enjoying this moment, approached his face toward the panther's, letting his fear sink in as he hoped to let this moment linger on for quite some time, even though he was growing impatient in his hunger. There was something utterly satisfying in this moment and he would savor it.

''I have needs of someone like you, Bagheera, and you will help me, won't you?'' he said, his voice teasing as he began to activate his trusty spirals. Letting the colors do their job, he went on and tried to fix his gaze on the panther's eyes, already excited about this hypnotic induction.

Unfortunately for him, Bagheera had indeed earned his reputation as a knowledgeable one as he shut down both of his eyes in time. Trying to shake off the coils and resisting as much as he could, the panther was no dupe as he would never be caught in Kaa's manipulation. ''I know of your ways, Kaa. I won't look into your eyes. If you are to eat me, then do so now and let me have my dignity in death,'' he proclaimed, showing an admirable streak of courage in what he assumed would be his final moments.

Kaa, however, was bothered by this development as he had no idea that anyone knew of his ways. Irritated, he had need of Bagheera alive. Sighing silently, he knew just what he had to do as he approached the tip of his tail toward the panther crotch, ready to do to him what he did to Shere Khan. However, just when he was about to dominate him in such an obvious way, an idea popped up in his mind as he began to massage the black feline as he tightened and released his hold in successive waves with his body. Effectively relaxing him, he then chuckled once more as he would try something quite unique with the panther, if only to humiliate him for his resistance.

Bringing his tongue toward the tip of his tail, he hissed loudly, letting the panther know that he was still planning something for him. Not bothering to open his eyes, the panther never saw as Kaa licked the tip of his tail, which he then brought behind the panther, near the bottom of his body as he circled close to a very sensitive and tight area. Letting him know what would eventually happen, Kaa smiled in a manner that made him anticipate the inevitable. Bagheera, however, sensing what was about to happen, began to beg as he bumbled in his words. ''Now, just you wait Kaa-''

Not bothering to listen to any of his words, Kaa then inserted his tail tip and a bit more of his body in the panther's anus, going in a back and forth motion so as to stimulate and humiliate him. As the panther gasped due to the unforeseen stimulus, he opened his eyes in surprise as he was greeted by the colors he had denied a few moments ago. Left weak and confused by something he had never seen coming from the snake, Bagheera could only fix his stare at those colorful and entrancing eyes as they slowly began to reflect their rings.

The snake, meanwhile, could feel the tightness of the panther as his muscles were alternating from a relaxed and tense stance, making him rigid and soft at times, which amused him to no end. His own smile reaching a peak of contentment, the helplessness and the confused look on the panther's face was a delight of its own, a lead-up to the main event that Kaa could not refrain himself from savoring. ''You're liking this, aren't you? You actually like being unable to even resist, to even budge your paws against me,'' he said, swaying from right to left in a subtle manner so as to make sure the old feline would follow him in reflex.

Bagheera, meanwhile, was assaulted by a number of conflicting emotions as the suggestions coming from Kaa had their own little effect on his psyche. He knew he was in a bad situation, that he had to fight this in any way he could, yet the eyes were all seeing and made him feel good and relaxed. The worst part, though, was the fact that he knew that he was being toyed with in a sexual manner and that he was growing to love it. The tail simply entering inside his tight butt, then getting out to continue this cycle endlessly made him shiver as the slow pacing made its presence inescapable.

Letting the moment linger on, Kaa could have taken his time right now, making this last forever as he was the one in control of everything here. The panther was his plaything, one that he could do anything to, a fact that brought an unending smile to his face as he teased the feline for all it was worth. ''You like how I am able to pleasure you, to make you squirm as your senses are overwhelmed by my presence. Say how much you love it,'' he ordered, not even bothering with the suggestions at this point as he kept on going with the same rhythmic devotion.

''I...I...'' Bagheera mumbled, his mind still fighting as he could not surrender now. His body sent the desire for him to surrender, yet his mind and his reason hadn't quite surrendered yet. Left in a position where a tiny little happenstance over the line would crush him, the panther held on for his sanity as best as he could, hoping that the snake would tire of this before he would, something that seemed foolish at best considering the circumstances.

Kaa, unfortunately for the panther, knew very well when his victim were about to crack as he then shook his tail inside the tight space, sending many jolts of pleasure to Bagheera. The captive panther, gasping due to the excessive stimulation, finally went over the edge as his resistance faded, a smile appearing on his face as he came from this overwhelming sensation that he was not beginning to enjoy more and more. '' Say it, my stubborn kitten. Say that you love what is happening to you. Surrender to my will and let me do as I please with you...'' he said, his voice basking with superiority and a commanding tone.

Bagheera, no longer resisting due to this mind-shattering experience, kept on looking at the spirals. Now voluntarily seeking more of them, he began to drool as his mouth was open in a dumb-looking smile, leaving him in a worthless position as far as escape was concerned. ''I love it. I...'' he began to say, another shaking motion in his anus silencing him as he roared in approval at this intense experience.

''Of course you do. You trust me and love whatever I do, don't you? You'd be willing for me to do anything with you and you'd approve, yes?'' the python said, getting bolder by the second as he began to get in and out faster as he inserted more of his tail inside the tight space between the panther's butt cheeks.

''Yes. Yes!'' the panther said, his mind now not his own as his own will had but faded away. He was Kaa's now and the small part of him that disliked the idea was silenced by the growing pleasure.

''Who's a good and submissive kitty? Who belongs to master Kaa?'' Kaa asked, already aware of the answer yet seeking them anyway, the thrill bringing this position of power to another level in terms of enjoyment.

Bagheera, knowing no shame in this situation as the spirals and the stimulation more than compensated for what he could potentially feel, simply panted as he tried to answer this query. ''I'm a good and submissive kitty, master Kaa! I belong to you!'' he enthusiastically said, his morality and his judgment clouded by the heavy hypnosis he was under. Left as a mindless thrall that could only understand what Kaa told him, he was putty in his grasp as the coils kept on massaging him as the anal penetration continued merrily and loudly.

''You will do anything I say. You will feel what I tell you to feel and you will love it. I am your master and you are my tool, is that understood?'' he ordered, his voice commanding as Kaa smirked in this delight that was Bagheera's submission. Shaking his tail once more to stimulate and overwhelm the panther, the snake was quickly returned to reality as he had bigger fish to fry, his main desire being rather incompatible with his present one as the man-cub would not come to him by himself.

The shaking making him climax once more, the panther's seed hit the ground once more, wasting away as he began to pant heavily. Exhausted, yet glad, the trance he was in could not even interpret anything that he was in as a negative experience. His master made him feel great and he would be a good little slave. ''I will do anything you say and shall love it. I am your tool master,'' he pledged, the massage always keeping him entertained, yet never as much as the tail stimulating him deeply.

''Good. Now, I will release you. You will talk to the wolf pack and talk about bringing the man-cub to a human village to protect him. However, you will insist on doing it alone and rapidly. When you do so, you will bring it under this tree and sleep, leaving him there for me to catch. Am I understood?'' he asked, once again pulsating as he inserted even more of his tail inside Bagheera.

The entranced feline, roaring in delight, could not deny the request of his master, the possibility not even popping inside his twisted mind. ''Yes. I will go and bring the boy here, master,'' he agreed, his eyes so much lost in Kaa's that he would obey anything the snake would say to him.

Sensing that this would be the end of this session, Kaa felt momentarily disappointed, yet knew that the payoff in the end would more than make up for it. Before releasing him, Kaa added one thing as he hissed and chuckled. ''Next time I am nearby, don't resist me so much. You're too much fun to own, my submissive panther...'' he concluded, removing his tail from his anus as he also stopped his massaging coils. The panther, still lost in this blissful hypnotic trance, gave a good look at his master before moving away to carry his will.

Aware that he would wake up on the way to where the man-cub was located, Kaa simply had to wait now. It was only a matter of time before this man-cub would be his. Getting on top of the tree, these thoughts carried him to sleep as he would wait for Bagheera to return with his meal...


End file.
